I'll always be waiting for you
by Daria
Summary: Un hecho conocido hace cambiar algo la vida de Sonoko...¿pero qué había antes? ¿Y después? R
1. ¿Chicos guapos? ¿Dónde?

I'll always be waiting for you 

****

Advertencia**: **Este fanfic tiene spoilers. Recomiendo no leerlo si no se ha visto antes el capítulo de "La peligrosa historia veraniega de Sonoko" o leído dicho file en el manga ya que, aunque el primer capítulo del fanfic está ambientado antes de dicho capítulo, el segundo y el tercero estarán muy relacionados con el capítulo. De todas formas, en el segundo capítulo se hará un recordatorio del capítulo y creo que la gente que no lo ha visto lo podría entender. 

Nota: Detective Conan y sus personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. Este fanfic no está creado con ánimos de lucro. 

Cap. 1 - ¿Chicos guapos? ¿Dónde? --- Antes 

Amanece un día como otro cualquiera, me levanto de la cama después de haberme peleado con el despertador. _"Siempre me despierta cuando estoy soñando felizmente con chicos guapos"_ pensé de nuevo, como cada mañana. Me vestí rápidamente, cogí mi bocadillo y fui comiéndomelo por el camino, pues sino llegaría tarde y Ran se volvería a enfadar. 

Llego al lugar donde siempre quedamos Ran y yo y la veo de lejos. Me acerco a ella y nos saludamos. También comenzamos a andar hacia el instituto. 

-Ufff...¡qué nervios! Ayer no estudié casi nada el examen de historia... – dije algo apesadumbrada pensando en lo que había estado haciendo el día anterior y sintiendo el calor en las mejillas.  
-Mmm...¿qué estuviste haciendo ayer, Sonoko? ¬¬ - me preguntó con picardía Ran haciendo que me sonrojara más. 

-Ehh...bueno...es que mi hermana fue a una fiesta de unos amigos suyos y...bueno...yo también la acompañé. – contesté como pude tartamudeando e intentando evitar la mirada de Ran. 

-Ajá...y me imagino que debía haber una gran cantidad de chicos guapos y que intentaste ligarte alguno de ellos...¿me equivoco? – volvió con el interrogatorio mi amiga. _"Se nota que es la hija de un gran detective y que está rodeada de maníacos por los casos como Kudo"_. 

-Te equivocas, mi querida amiga detective, no me intenté ligar uno de ellos, sino 3 pero... – hice una pausa mientras bajaba la cabeza. 

-Pero a ninguno le gustaste...¿es eso, no? – me miró y, al ver que seguía con la cabeza baja, me quiso animar – Bueno, no te preocupes. Seguro que algún día alguien se fijará en ti...esa persona siempre estará pensando en ti y tú en ella... – hizo una pausa. _"Seguro que ahora está pensando en aquel maníaco de los casos". _

-Bueno, ¿y a ti qué tal te va con Kudo? ¿Ya salís? – pregunté con un tono irónico. Nunca me había caído muy bien Kudo, siempre haciendo sufrir a la pobre Ran.

-¿QUÉ? ¿SALIR? – dijo exasperada y sonrojada Ran – No...si hace mucho tiempo que no le veo...me llama de vez en cuando para contarme sus casos pero no hemos quedado desde aquel día en que fuimos a Tropical Land...- contestó todavía con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Bueno, al menos te llama. Eso significa que le importas. Yo estoy segura de que también le gustas a él pero, conociéndolo, tendrás que dar tú el primer paso. – dije con firmeza.  
-... 

-¡Ah! ¡Hemos llegado! Bueno, luego ya seguiremos hablando. Ahora, el examen. 

A la salida del instituto... 

-¡Ran! ¿Qué tal te ha ido?  
-Bueno...más o menos. ¿Y a ti? 

-Mmmm...mal, pero es igual. Mañana iremos a la playa y esta tarde conoceré a otro chico. Se llama Hyoruki Iwadare y tiene 18 años. Está estudiando ingeniería y ¡¡¡seguro que es muy guapo!!! – dije, desviándome del tema, y sonrojándome pensando en la imagen que me había dado a entender mi hermana de Hyoruki. 

-Ya estamos... – me miró Ran con resignación y con la gota típica – Siempre igual...no cambiarás nunca, Sonoko. 

Esas palabras, que tantas veces me había dicho Ran, esta vez las medité. La verdad es que tenía razón. Siempre que hablábamos le contaba algo sobre algún chico, siempre. Mientras que ella se resignaba siempre a decir lo mismo: "Siempre igual...no cambiarás nunca, Sonoko". Ella confía bastante en Kudo, aún está esperándole. Siempre ha estado esperándole. Ran es paciente, sincera, inocente y fiel a quien le gusta. Ella jamás se iría con otro a no ser que hubiera una razón bastante importante. Frente a Ran, yo parezco una niña consentida y caprichosa que siempre está al acecho de chicos guapos. No sé...quizá debiera ser como ella. 

Llegamos al colegio de Conan, el crío que cuida Ran... 

-¡Ran-neechan! ¿Has venido a recogerme? – miró el niño felizmente a Ran y después me miró a mí con una expresión mucho menos contenta. _"No sé por qué pero este niño siempre me mira con mala cara...¿qué le habré hecho yo? Sabiendo cómo son los niños, probablemente se haya encariñado con Ran y se crea que se la voy a quitar. Los niños son muy posesivos y caprichosos...Quizá como yo"_. 

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora os prepararé a ti y a mi padre una comida para chuparos los dedos! – dijo Ran emocionada y cogiendo la mano del niño, quien se la dio sin oponer resistencia.  
  


Me despedí de Ran y de Conan y me fui a mi casa. 

Después de la comida quise preguntarle a mi hermana más detalles sobre el chico que conocería dentro de 2 horas pero ella se negó e, incluso, puso una cara seria. _"Esconde algo...¿pero qué?" _

Fui al parque acordado por mi hermana e Hyoruki y esperé cinco minutos. _"Ahora ya son las 5, ya no debe faltar mucho para que llegue...Seguro que debe ser guapísimo". _

Mientras esperaba, me fijé en la gente. Había cuatro niños que iban de aquí para allá jugando al escondite...me eran extrañamente muy familiares pero ahora no tenía ganas de pensar en ello. También había una pareja tomando un helado y una mujer mayor (quizá tuviera 60 años) sentada en un banco cercano.

Llegó un chico...me preguntaba, ¿será ese Hyoruki? 

-¡Buenas tardes! Disculpe...¿usted es la señorita Sonoko Suzuki? – me preguntó el chico mirándome. 

-Ehh...sí, soy yo. Y tú...debes ser Hyoruki Iwadare, ¿verdad? – dije yo sabiendo que acertaba y mirando al apuesto chico. 

-Pues no, no soy yo Hyoruki. Él es mi hermano. Yo me llamo Sawara Iwadare. Vengo en nombre de mi hermano. Me dijo que viniera a decirte que no está interesado en ti porque justo esta mañana ha conseguido tener por novia la chica que quería...lo siento mucho. Bueno, eso es todo. Adiós. – dijo tajantemente el chico sin pensárselo dos veces. 

El chico se disponía a irse pero le cogí del brazo y le pregunté: 

-¿Y tú? ¿No querrías...? – empecé a decir viendo lo guapo que era aquel chico. 

-No, gracias. Yo también tengo novia. Adiós. – me cortó Sawada yéndose. 

En aquel momento volví a sentirme triste. Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de chicos guapos que me habían rechazado. Entonces, pensé en Ran y en las palabras que día tras día me repetía...ella = sólo un chico, yo = muchos chicos guapos...¿y para qué? Ella es medianamente feliz sabiendo que Kudo algún día volverá pero yo...¿a quién espero, si no tengo a nadie? 

Lloré muy a pesar...me extrañó ver que mis manos se empapaban de lágrimas. Había llorado muy pocas veces por estas cosas y, además, esta vez no era sólo por Hyoruki sino también por Ran, por su carácter y sus palabras. 

-Sonoko, ¿qué te pasa? 

Eran los cuatro niños de antes que ahora había conseguido reconocer. Eran Conan y sus amigos. 

La voz del niño resultaba dulce y tranquila y, a su vez, intentaba poner una sonrisa inocente...Los niños son tan inocente y monos... ^____^ 

Ojalá algún día tuviera uno con mi chico...¡Pero si no tengo chico! Vaya... 

-¿Sonoko? – volvió a llamarme el niño de las gafas, mirándome con preocupación. 

-Ehh...no, nada. No es nada. No os preocupéis, chicos. – dije limpiándome las lágrimas y saliendo de mis pensamientos. 

-No se llora por nada...yo sólo lloro si me hago daño o me pegan... – dijo Ayumi preocupada mirando a Conan. 

-Eso, eso. Seguro que te acaba de dejar plantada algún chico. – dijeron Mitsuhiko y Genta por decir algo. 

-Vaaaaya...así que ahora la liga de detectives júnior también me va a investigar a mí... – dije algo irónica. _"Vaya con los pequeños detectives...aciertan a la primera". _

-Jejeje...bueno, me tengo que ir. Ran-neechan me estará esperando para ir al médico. Adiós, chicos. Adiós, Sonoko. – dijo Conan despidiéndose con la mano.

-Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos. Que te vaya mejor con los chicos, Sonoko. Adiós. – dijeron los demás miembros de la liga de detectives júnior. 

Después de que ellos se fueran, me fui a casa y allí lloré de nuevo en mi cama... 

¿Cuándo encontraré a mi chico? ¿Cómo será? ¿Acaso habrá alguien que me quiera? Últimamente, cuando conocemos a un chico, o se interesa por Ran o pasa de las dos... 

Así que a este paso... 

En fin, ya veremos qué pasará... 

De momento, pensaré en el día de mañana. ¡Nos vamos a la playa Ran y yo! A ver si encontramos chicos guapos y esta vez le gusto a alguno... 

Fin del primer capítulo. 

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Soy Daria y espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo del fanfic. Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, va a estar ambientado en la vida amorosa de Sonoko. Este capítulo era el de "antes de conocer a Makoto", el siguiente será "cuando lo conoce" y el tercero "después de conocerle y las repercusiones". La verdad es que Sonoko no es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Detective Conan pero...de repente me surgió la idea y quise reflejarla en un fanfic ya que hacía tiempo que no escribía... 

Una cosa más...Conan le llama a Ran "Ran-neechan" que es algo así como hermana mayor Ran y ella le llama a Conan "Conan-kun" en el idioma original. Dejaré esto así porque me hace gracia y me gusta ^____^ 

Bueno...en cuanto al título del fanfic, "I'll always be waiting for you", traducido sería "Siempre te estaré esperando" y me imagina que ya sabéis por quién va...¿no? Bueno, sino no pasa nada porque ya lo veréis con el transcurso de la historia. 

Pues me despido hasta el próximo capítulo y comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc. a mi email. 


	2. Un día en la playa que cambió todo

I'll always be waiting for you 

****

Nota: Detective Conan y sus personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. Este fanfic no está creado con ánimos de lucro. 

Cap. 2 – Un día en la playa que cambió todo 

Querido diario, 

Aquel día jamás lo olvidaré. Los hechos de aquel día se me quedarán grabados como los tesoros que se ocultan tras grandes baúles para siempre. Todo empezó, como dije hace unos días, yendo a la playa con Ran. 

Habíamos quedado a las 11 de la mañana en la parada del autobús. Hacía un día maravilloso y yo había llegado demasiado pronto. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora llegaron Ran y Conan y subimos al autobús.

En la playa yo, celosa de que siempre se le acercan los chicos a Ran, le hice una foto de su trasero para dársela a Shinichi. Aunque en realidad sólo era para pincharle.

Entonces, un chico se acercó. Yo, pensando que venía por Ran, le dije que se la podía quedar pero, para mi sorpresa, el chico dijo que venía a por mí y no a por ella. 

Me sentí muy feliz en aquel momento. Por primera vez se fijó un chico en mí y no en Ran, pensé. 

Estuvimos con él las siguientes horas y nos enteramos de que había un asesino por la zona en la que estábamos que mataba a chicas con el pelo castaño claro. Me entró el pánico pero el chico dijo que me protegería y me sentí aliviada. Allá adonde íbamos veíamos a un chico muy sospechoso con gafas que nos trataba con algo de frialdad. 

Cuando fuimos a la posada, Ran, Conan y yo nos íbamos a ir pero comenzó a llover. Entonces el chico de las gafas de antes nos dejó un paraguas sin decir ni una palabra. Entonces Conan me preguntó inocentemente si ese chico no me iría detrás pero yo dije que era muy frío. Sin embargo, Ran seguía insistiendo que lo conocía de haberlo visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba dónde. Me había olvidado el monedero y fui a nuestra habitación de la posada para cogerlo. Todo estaba a oscuras y vi a alguien que hurgaba en mi equipaje. Me asusté mucho y esa persona me cogió y estuvo a punto de matarme, me tapó la boca con la mano para que no pudiera gritar. Yo le mordí en el brazo que, por cierto, tenía bastante peludo. Después se fue por la ventana y vinieron Conan y Ran. Yo les expliqué lo que me había pasado. Entonces llegó Michiwaki, el chico que habíamos conocido en la playa. Iba empapado de arriba abajo. Conan pareció sospechar de él. Muy suspicaz el chico... y le dijo que se quitara la camiseta pero no, no parecía que fuese él mi agresor porque no llevaba ningún mordisco en el brazo. Además, yo no creía que pudiera ser capaz de hacerme eso. 

Segundos más tarde llegó el chico de las gafas frío, preguntando el porqué de tanto alboroto. Le explicamos la situación y decidió cambiarnos de habitación para escapar del peligro e invitarnos a comer como disculpa. 

Después de este incidente, estuvimos Ran, Conan, Michiwaki y yo comiendo y viendo las fotos que yo había hecho. Evidentemente, todas eran de parejas porque, como muy bien dijo Ran, estaba celosa de ellas. Por supuesto, escondí la foto de Ran. 

Al día siguiente fuimos al restaurante del que nos había hablado Michiwaki, uno con fantasmas y cosas por el estilo. Yo prefería quedarme en el coche de Michiwaki durmiendo porque estaba cansada y tenía miedo de lo que me había pasado el día anterior. Estuve durmiendo un rato...recuerdo que soñé que iba de la mano con Michiwaki y aparecía el hombre frío de las gafas que me quería matar...Entonces, desperté de repente. Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue a Ran y un montón de cristales rotos. Entonces deducí lo que acababa de pasar: Ran había ejecutado un golpe de kárate contra la ventana del coche pero...¿por qué? Entonces me di cuenta que el coche se movía y Ran me dijo, preocupada, que le diera la mano y me sacó del coche. Después ambas pudimos ver el destino final del coche: cayó por el acantilado al mar. 

Éste parecía haber sido otro intento de asesinarme pero, ¿por qué? 

Me entró mucho más miedo, vino la policía y demás. 

Optamos por ir andando a la comisaría por miedo a que pasara algo parecido con otro coche. Yo iba con Michiwaki para que no me pasara nada. Entonces nos giramos. Un hombre gordo, que ya habíamos visto en varios sitios, nos seguía. 

Nos asustamos y Michiwaki, dándome de la mano se puso a correr y ambos nos adentramos en el bosque. 

Llegamos a un lugar del bosque donde parecía que ya no nos seguía aquel hombre. Michiwaki se había hecho daño en el tobillo y le bajé los calcetines para comprobar la herida y preguntarle si le hacía daño. Entonces lo vi. Vi el mordisco que yo le había hecho. No había dado un mordisco al brazo de mi agresor, sino a su pierna. Por tanto, él era mi agresor. 

Muy asustada, me eché hacia atrás, apoyándome en un árbol. 

Él parecía no saber de qué iba la cosa pero cuando se miró el tobillo y vio lo mismo que había visto yo, reaccionó. Me dijo que por fin me había dado cuenta de que era yo, que mataba a jovencitas con el pelo castaño claro porque su novia lo tenía y la dejó sin ningún motivo. 

Entonces sacó un cuchillo y yo estaba tumbada en el suelo...me iba a matar, ¡ME IBA A MATAR! ¿Por qué todos los chicos que se acercan a mí están locos? Pensé en aquel momento y ya a punto de llorar...¿No hay manera de que un chico NORMAL y guapo se fije en mí de verdad?, pensé. 

Entonces, en el momento en el que el cuchillo iba a atravesar mi cuerpo, un chico se puso entre mi agresor y yo. Era el chico frío de las gafas de la posada y del restaurante. Me había salvado la vida y el cuchillo se le había clavado en su brazo. ¡Qué valiente! 

Entonces, sus gafas se hicieron añicos y dejaron al descubierto sus ojos. Mirándolo bien, no estaba mal, no era feo. 

Después de dejar K.O. a Michiwaki, me dijo que no se me podía dejar sola y que, por suerte, siempre tenía cerca de algún tonto como él. Entonces yo, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, le pregunté si me había estado siguiendo. Él dijo que sí, desde que habíamos llegado y que había visto a Michiwaki con varias chicas antes que yo y que se había preocupado cuando nos vieron juntos. Y yo le pregunté que por qué le había preocupado si no nos conocíamos...Entonces me explicó que me había visto en un torneo de kárate animando a Ran. Después el chico me dijo que no debería llevar ropa tan provocativa si no quería tener a todos babeando a mi alrededor y también añadió que me lo tomara como un consejo de uno de mis muchos admiradores. Me debí poner roja como un tomate porque sentí arder mis mejillas con fuerza mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras que me había dicho ese chico que, ahora que observaba más detenidamente, ¡estaba muy bueno! ¡Qué feliz me sentí! Un chico me quiere, me protege y me salva la vida. Simplemente genial. 

Poco después llegaron Ran y Conan y volvimos a la posada todos. La policía se llevó a Michiwaki y nosotros dimos testimonio de todo. Por fin no habría más muertes de jóvenes de cabellos cortos castaño claro indiscriminados. 

En la posada comimos tranquilamente mientras Ran y Makoto charlaban animadamente de kárate y de los últimos torneos. Después Ran y Conan se fueron (no recuerdo a dónde) y yo me quedé a solas con Makoto. 

-Gracias por haberme salvado antes...-dije un poco ruborizada. 

-No fue nada, el individuo ese se lo tenía bien merecido. – dijo indiferente Makoto. 

-En cuanto a lo que me has dicho antes...ya sabes...lo de admiradores...bueno...¿salimos juntos? – solté finalmente ruborizada mirándole a los ojos. Por cierto, son muy bonitos sus ojos ^___^ 

-¿Ehh?...ehh...bueno...-Makoto parecía sorprendido y se había sonrojado un poco. ¡Qué mono es rojito!, pensé y sonreí para mis adentros – vale...pero debo advertirte que yo viajo mucho... 

-Me da igual, te esperaré lo que haga falta. – dije sin pensar muy feliz. 

-Ahh...bueno...entonces...sí. Por cierto, mañana me tengo que ir al extranjero a estudiar...y no sé cuándo volveré pero...te visitaré de vez en cuando... 

-¡Vale! Dame tu número de móvil. Así te podré llamar de vez en cuando... 

-Ok. 

Después de darme el número de su móvil, yo le cogí de la mano y recuerdo que él se sobresaltó. Le miré y estaba rojito xD. Yo también lo estaba, lo sentía. Pero un sentimiento de felicidad me invadía y hubiera deseado estar con ese chico siempre aquel momento. Pero no pudo ser. 

Más tarde volvimos con Ran y Conan a la posada y él se tuvo que ir al extranjero y yo con Ran y Conan a casa. 

Ya en Tokio, Ran me preguntó que qué pasó con Makoto y yo sólo le dije que se iba al extranjero pero que le esperaría eternamente. 

Al cabo de unos días, me emocioné al saber que conocería a un chico muy guapo y Ran me recordó que yo tenía a Makoto pero yo contesté, sin pensar mucho, "la vida es corta y hay que vivirla". 

Ahora pienso que fue muy mala cuando dije eso y siento remordimientos. Él me salvó la vida y me gusta cómo es pero...¿por qué soy así? ¿Es que no puedo ser mujer de un solo hombre, como Ran? Lo voy a intentar, lo prometo. 

Makoto, te esperaré eternamente... 

  
Sonoko 

Cerré la tapa del diario con felicidad después de varios días de querer desahogarme. Ahora sí que no olvidaré ningún detalle. Bueno, hoy me compré un móvil nuevo solo para utilizarlo para hablar con Makoto. A ver si mañana le llamo para darle el número y para preguntarle cómo le va. Ahora, cada vez que pienso en el sueño que tuvo en el coche de Michiwaki me arrepiento y veo que todo fue al revés: Makoto y yo de la mano y Michiwaki el asesino. 

Suena el teléfono...salgo corriendo en dirección al que hay en el comedor. ¿Quién será?  
  


Fin del segundo capítulo. 

  
Notas de la autora: Sí, sí, ya sé que me mataréis por este capítulo que sólo son recuerdos. Es que, como ya dije, quería hacer un fanfic de tres capítulos: antes de conocer a Makoto, el momento y después. Ahora me planteo la posibilidad de hacer cuatro...bueno, ya veremos. Aunque esto de recordar el día de la playa es un poco aburrido espero que os haya servido de algo, para los que no lo vieron o para los que ya no se acordaban. Prometo que el próximo será mejor, probablemente pase algo que no os imagináis. Bueno, os dejo con la intriga y espero que os vaya gustando el fanfic y que me enviéis algún email con comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Gracias por todo y hasta el tercer capítulo. 


	3. Sorpresas, confesiones y reencuentros

I'll always be waiting for you  
  
Nota: Detective Conan y sus personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. Este fanfic no está creado con ánimos de lucro.  
  
Cap. 3 – Sorpresas, confesiones y reencuentros  
  
Suena el teléfono...salgo corriendo en dirección al que hay en el comedor. ¿Quién será?  
  
-¿Sí? ¿Con quién hablo?...¡Ah, hola, Ran! – me había hecho ilusiones de que fuera mi Makoto... - ¿A las 4? ¿Pero no es muy temprano? Bueno, bueno...Vale. Hasta luego.  
  
¿Qué querrá? Hemos quedado a las 4 en el parque Beika. Se le notaba la voz algo temblorosa...pero no me ha dado detalles. No sé si era de emoción o de tristeza. Esta tarde lo sabré. La verdad es que últimamente le veía un poco extraña y en los entrenamientos de kárate no parece que luche al máximo. ¿Qué le está pasando? Quizá ha comenzado a olvidar al estúpido de Kudo y se ha enamorado de otro...¡SÍ! Debe de ser eso. Me querrá contar algo que me había ocultado hasta ahora: su nuevo ligue. Jejeje...qué pillina, lo tenía bien escondido...pero no ha podido evitar contármelo.  
  
Después de la extraña llamada de mi amiga, seguí pensando en ello pero me quedé dormida en mi habitación. El día anterior había estado estudiando un largo examen de literatura inglesa y casi no pegué ojo. Tuve un sueño muy extraño. Estaba en una piscina con Ran y, de repente, aparecieron de la nada dos chicos atractivos. Eran Makoto y Shinichi. Ran murmuró el nombre de su amado y se puso a llorar. Sus lágrimas se confundían en la gran piscina y Shinichi, como todo un caballero (nunca creí que lo fuera), cogió la mano de Ran suavemente y con la otra mano le secó las lágrimas y le dijo algo al oído que no alcancé a escuchar. Pero, lo que fuera, hizo que Ran se abrazara fuertemente al chico y éste le acarició ligeramente. Entonces, Makoto se acercó a mí y me cargó en sus fuertes brazos. Me sacó de la piscina y me llevo a un lugar apartado de la piscina. Después me susurró algo como "mejor dejémoslos solos" y pensé que él no sólo quería dejarlos a ellos solos sino también a nosotros. Después le dije que le había echado de menos, él también lo dijo pero me juró que no se volvería a separar de mí...entonces...nuestras caras se acercaron, sentíamos la leve brisa en nuestros rostros y nuestros alientos tan cerca...entonces...  
  
-¡SONOKO!  
  
-¿Ehhh...? – me desperté algo azorada todavía con el sueño en mi mente - ¿Qué pasa, Makoto? ¿Por qué me gritas?  
  
-No soy Makoto, Sonoko. ¿Has olvidado que habías quedado conmigo a las 4 en el parque Beika? He estado media hora esperándote allí. – me gritó muy enfadada Ran.  
  
-Perdona, Ran. Es que me quedé dormida y ni me acordé de poner el despertador...  
  
-Bueno, ya no se puede recuperar el tiempo perdido. Te lo contaré aquí. – me dijo mi amiga en un tono confidencial.  
  
-¿De qué se trata? – pregunté con un deje de interés y curiosidad.  
  
-Bueno...verás...no es nada del otro mundo pero, como sé que tú sabes mucho de esto y eres muy buena dando consejos... – Ran paró de hablar un momento y continuó pasados unos segundos – Bueno, resulta que hace ya casi dos años que Shinichi se fue misteriosamente para resolver un caso y sólo me llama de uvas a peras...y yo he estado esperándole todo este tiempo. La verdad es que, al pasar este tiempo, no estoy segura de mis sentimientos. ¡No me mires con esa sonrisa burlona, Sonoko! – se interrumpió ella mirándome con recriminación – Tú eres mi amiga y confío en ti. No estoy segura de mis sentimientos y me hago muchas preguntas. No sé si sigo queriendo a Shinichi. Bueno...también hay otra persona. ¿Recuerdas a Tomoaki? Bueno...creo que es muy amable... – me dijo sonrojándose levemente.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que te gusta Tomoaki y has olvidado a Kudo? Eso es bueno. No te mereces aquél maníaco de casos. Es un egoísta y engreído.  
  
-Quizá sí pero...siempre que estoy en peligro siento que es él el que me da ánimos, el que me ayuda, el que me consuela...parece como...si siempre estuviera en mí.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que es normal...Os conocéis desde pequeños y siempre habíais estado juntos. Que de golpe y porrazo se vaya de tu vida, supongo que fue duro para ti.  
  
Ella me miró con tristeza pero yo no supe qué más decirle. Sentía compasión por ella por su estado. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Se me ocurrió una idea, a lo mejor eso le animaba. Le conté el sueño que me había hecho quedarme dormida cuando había quedado con ella. Cuando terminé de relatárselo, ella se rió levemente y se sonrojó (su rubor competía con el color de los tomates xD). Parecía que le había animado. Entonces ella se despidió y me dio las gracias.  
  
Al cabo de unas horas, volvió a venir a mi casa pero esta vez acompañada. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver quién era su acompañante: ¡nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Kudo, el objeto de dudas de mi mejor amiga!. Me contó Ran que él acababa de volver de resolver un caso y que esta vez sí se quedaba, y para siempre. Quise saber más detalles pero ella se limitó a mirarme con una gran sonrisa (hacía tiempo que no le veía sonreír de esa manera) y se fueron ambos, de la mano.  
  
Al ver aquello me sorprendí mucho. Hacía unas horas Ran había venido a su casa para hablarle de Kudo y de sus dudas y, de repente, como si aquello no hubiera sucedido nunca, aparecían ambos, dirigiéndose sonrisas cómplices de enamorados y dándose de la mano. Era increíble. No entendí cómo podían cambiar las cosas tanto en un solo día. Entonces decidí mirar por la ventana de mi habitación para comprobar si estaban por ahí cerca la parejilla. En efecto, estaban por ahí cerca todavía. Aunque la noche estaba cayendo de forma eminente, las farolas daban su tenue luz. Una pareja, indudablemente eran Ran y Kudo, iban de la mano y el chico le susurraba algo al oído a la chica. Pararon. Entonces ella le miró como sólo le miraba a él. El chico le cogió ambas manos y las puso en sus hombros. Ran cogió las manos de él y las puso en su cintura. Entonces, ambos se unieron en un tierno beso que duró...unos 5 minutos. Después el chico sacó algo que parecía una pequeña caja del bolsillo y se lo entregó a la joven, arrodillándose. Le había pedido matrimonio y Ran, sorprendida todavía, le había dicho que sí muy feliz. Otra vez, ambos se abrazaron y se besaron.  
  
Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Me di cuenta de algo. Ran siempre había estado esperando a Kudo y aquel que espera, después tiene su recompensa. Yo, en cambio, siempre me he alimentado de pequeñas y vanas felicidades...novios guapos pero no definitivos. En aquel momento deseé tanto ser como Ran... Salí de mi casa, apesadumbrada y con todo esto en la mente. Ya estaba todo bastante oscuro pero la luz de las farolas seguía alumbrando. En la calle ya no estaba la feliz pareja. Estaba solitaria. Me dirigí al parque Beika. Cuando llegué me senté un rato en un banco y seguí pensando en todo lo que había pasado.  
  
Al cabo de un rato de cavilar, una brisa fresca se levantó y mis ideas se paralizaron. Ya no pensaba en nada, no tenía ni idea de la hora que era ni en dónde estaba. Nada tenía sentido para mí. Quizá sí estuviera feliz por la felicidad de mi amiga pero eso sería mentir. En realidad estaba muy celosa de ella. Entonces pensé en Makoto. Ojalá él también viniera como Kudo...  
  
-Te echo tanto de menos, Makoto...si sólo supieras... – susurré levemente.  
  
El viento se llevó mis débiles palabras pero llegaron otras con más fuerza.  
  
-Yo también, Sonoko. Yo también...  
  
Me sorprendí tanto que me giré bruscamente hacia donde oí las palabras...pero allí no había nadie. Estaba tan deseosa de volver a verle y oírle, que había perdido la noción del tiempo y de la realidad.  
  
-Te quiero, Makoto. Sé que no estás aquí para oírme pero... – mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por las mismas de antes.  
  
-Yo también. Te quiero, Sonoko.  
  
Una mano apareció de la nada y comenzó a acariciarme. Me giré otra vez de forma brusca y esta vez sí que lo vi. Era Makoto.  
  
No pude contenerme y me puse a llorar. Él me abrazó y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro.  
  
-No llores...Yo te quiero. Y me duele verte llorar...  
  
Me secó mis lágrimas y me besó en la frente. Me sentí tan feliz...estando con Makoto. No necesito más chicos. Él es todo para mí. Podré ser feliz por fin.  
  
-Makoto, siempre te estaré esperando. Aunque tengas campeonatos de kárate.  
  
-Gracias...pero no tendrás que esperarme más. Me voy a quedar para siempre contigo aquí. No nos tendremos que separar más.  
  
Entonces sí que lloré de alegría, nos abrazamos más y nos besamos...  
  
Juntos...por fin.  
  
Fin del tercer capítulo.  
  
Fin.  
  
¡Hola! Por fin he acabado el fanfic. No sé si estoy satisfecha de él pero creo que este último capítulo me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Supongo que no os esperabais lo de Shinichi y Ran, ya veis que también había pensado en los fans de SXR (^___^). Creo que me quedó demasiado romántico, pero los suelo escribir así, lo siento. XD Siento no haberlo hecho más largo pero las ideas se me habían escapado ya...  
  
Espero que os haya gustado y me enviéis vuestros comentarios, reviews o lo que sea. Gracias por haberlo leído (si lo has hecho) y a los que han comentado ya. ¡Hasta el próximo!  
  
Daria 


End file.
